Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is the third sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time and Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Littlefoot notices a longneck herd entering Great Valley, and informs his grandparents. They tell him that the longnecks are thier far away friends, and that they must go and greet them. As the Old One, the leader of the herd, tells the residents of the great valley that her herd has been migratory since a heavy rain period turned their old home into a marshland called "The Land of Mists", and became the home of many dangerous creatures, Littlefoot meets a longneck girl named Ali, and invites her to play. He introduces her to his friends and Pooh and the others, but as she is not used to associating with diverse species, she is afraid of them. Meanwhile, Grandpa falls ill, and the Old One notes that the illness is lethal unless the victim eats the petals of the "Night Flower", a flower which can only be found in the Land of Mists. Though Littlefoot is warned that the journey is too dangerous, he feels determined to save his grandfather, and asks Ali to take him there. She agrees, on the condition that the other children do not come; they will slow them down. As the two of them make their way, they pass through a cave, and sudden earthshake (earthquake) causes a wall of rocks to crash down, separating them. Ali decides the others will have to help her free Littlefoot, and runs off to get them. Littlefoot, in the meantime, tries to find a way out, and meets an old Archelon named Archie, who offers to help him dig through the rocks. They are interrupted by a belly dragger and a sharp beak named Dil and Ichy, (whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are working for) who have their minds set to eat them. While Ichy and Dil give Archie and Littlefoot chase, Ali and the others dig at the wall from the other side. After Cera (who initially refused to join out of spite for Ali) joins them, they are able to free Littlefoot and Archie, and knock Ichy and Dil out. Littlefoot explains to them what happened, and the night flower is mentioned. Archie shows them a way to the Land of Mists, and gives them a reminder to stay close together, for defense. In the Land of Mists, Cera becomes separated from the group, who seek help from a mammal Ducky names "Tickles" (for his fur) to find her. Cera falls into a river, and is soon pursued by Ichy and Dil. Ali saves Cera and distracts the predators, after which Cera softens towards Ali, and Ali explains her prejudiced behaviour. When the 18 stop for the night, they find that they are in a field of Night Flowers, and quickly stock up on them. As they make their way home, Dil and Ichy attack them one more time. During the chase, Ducky falls into a river and Spike calls out her name, while Petrie rescues her from the predators. Ichy and Dil get into an argument when Dil mistakes Ichy for Ducky and eats him, after which they dismiss each other. Dil flings Ichy off, but soon calls for him when a Elasmosaurus gives her chase. Meanwhile, the children say goodbye to Tickles, and head home. They give Grandpa Longneck the blossoms, and he gets better upon eating them. Ali's herd then leaves, and the narrator concludes that Littlefoot and the others will meet Ali again one day, which has only happened in one episode of the TV series. She has yet to appear in another film. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Ttark, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin are absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and the Pokémon films. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will take over those projects instead. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists was released straight to video. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Kenneth Mars (1953-2011), who was the current voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of pancreatic cancer, Linda Gary (1944-1995), who was the original voice of Grandma Longneck and died of brain cancer, and John Ingle (1928-2012), who was the film's narrator and died of cancer. *Flaps the Vulture, Petrie, and Ichy are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle Category:Films dedicated to Linda Gary